


Pleasant Surprises

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: ABO!verse [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is taking nesting to the next level, Alpha!GWash, Alpha!TJeffs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta!Hercules, Beta!JMads, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Everyone is in love and nothing hurts, I said I wouldn't write Mpreg yet here we are, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Alexander, Omega!John, Omega!Lafayette, Omega!Peggy, Polyamory, alpha!angelica, beta!eliza, jesus fuck who else is in this, maybe it hurts a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Years of heartbreak sometimes have happy endings, and even happier beginnings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't do it. But I say a lot of things.  
> Love y'all. Enjoy some fluffy ABO bullshit while I'm sick.

XOXO

John had never been shy about his affection, but Alex was starting to notice that he was starting to stand closer, bearing his teeth more often, holding his hand tighter. It wouldn't have been concerning if he hadn't started snarling at George whenever he came around, or if he hadn't snapped at Herc earlier in the week.

“John, what's the matter with you!?” Alex finally snapped when John started glaring daggers at an Alpha who had given them a too long stare in a coffee shop.

“I'm sorry...” John shrunk away and looked down.

“What has gotten into you?” Lafayette laid a hand on John's knee and gave him an affectionate nudge with his shoulder.

“Something's up. I don't know what but... There's something up with Alex.” He whined.

“There's nothing up with me.” Alex soothed. “Relax, okay? I'm fine.”

“You smell... Different.” Alex's heart twisted when John looked back up at him, his soft hazel eyes dark with worry. “I can't tell you how, but it's different.” At this, Lafayette tucked his nose in against the side of Alex's neck, drawing a laugh out of him, and the attention of the Alpha that John had been staring down for the last hour.

“I'm not getting anything different.” His brows pinched together. “Alex, you're feeling alright?”

“I feel fine.” Tired and sore, but nothing out of the ordinary. But John, your nose has always been a little sharper. Think it's anything to worry about?”

“Probably not. Should probably go get your hormones checked. Maybe see if you should switch suppressants. It's not bad!” He added quickly. “Just a little different.” He laced his fingers with Alex's and smiled.

…

Two weeks passed and Alex still hadn't called to make a doctor's appointment. He tried to explain himself to his mates, blaming the oversight on being focused on work, but none of them bought it, and when he started waking up to vomit in the middle of the night, every night, John started insisting on taking him to the doctor. Alex, in turn, insisted that he was fine and that it was just a stomach bug.

It wasn't until Burr and Jefferson started picking up on something, that anyone started to worry. And it wasn't until Thomas started toning down his abrasive behavior, that they _really_ started to worry. He softened his voice when he spoke to Alex, started bringing him whatever he needed, he casually scented him more often, and had even stood up for him, snapping at another Alpha in court on his behalf.

“You okay Hammie?” Thomas poked his head into Alexander's office, two Styrofoam cups in hand. Alex picked his head up off of his desk and rubbed his eyes, almost choking on how thick Thomas' scent was in the small room. Everything felt more intense- every scent was enough to make his head spin, every noise was far too loud.

“I'm fine.” He muttered, putting his head back down, ignoring the clatter of ice cubes in the Styrofoam cup that Thomas set on his desk.

“Whenever you feel up to it, Washington wants to see you in his office.” There was _concern_ in Thomas' voice. Real concern. He shrugged off the hand on his shoulder and groaned.

“Tell him I'll be right there.” He sighed, reaching for the cup of ice.

“You got it.” Thomas was gone as quickly as he came and Alex could finally breathe again. His stomach clenched uncomfortably when he stood and he grabbed the edge of his desk to keep himself upright.

' _In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth_.' He counted the breaths in his head, trying to force back the bile that rose in his throat. He shuddered when his control broke and he grabbed his trash can and tried to kick his office door shut before he threw up, hoping no one would hear him retching. He felt blindly for the box of tissues on his desk, grabbing a couple and wiping his mouth before sitting up and grabbing the cup of ice water, drinking half of it down in one go. He whined low in his throat and held an ice cube to his forehead, trying to do the math. His heat wasn't set to hit him for another two months. Once the ice had melted he popped a piece in his mouth, crunching it between his teeth and sighing.

' _Let's try this again._ ' Alex heaved himself back to his feet, grabbing a stick of gum and chewing it on his way through the office hoping to cover the acidic scent of bile on his breath.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” He tried to even out his breathing and made an effort to keep from leaning too much on the frame of the door to George's office. But nothing got past his Alpha. George was on his feet in an instant, pulling him in and sitting him down before he knew what was happening.

“Why haven't you gone home?” He scolded.

“I don't need to go home. I'm just doing desk work anyway.”

“Alexander.” George's tone left no room for argument and Alex ducked his head down so that his chin touched his chest. “What's going on with you?” Alex bit his tongue. He hated the concern and pity in the Alpha's voice.

“Just the flu.” He snapped. “I can work through it.”

“I want you to go home, alright? Relax for the rest of the day. I made you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow and I want you to go.” Alex snapped up at that.

“You did what?” He snarled, getting to his feet and squaring his shoulders.

“Alex-”

“You aren't my mate.” He snapped. “And you aren't my Alpha.” There was no hiding the hurt in George's eyes. “You've got no right to go and make appointments for me.”

“But you are my employee. And my friend. I'm just concerned... Please, for my sake, and the sake of your mates, just go to the doctor. My god Alex, even Thomas is worried about you.” The shame of his outburst hit like a wave and Alex wanted to curl in on himself, but he just looked down. “I'm telling you, as your boss, to go home.” He opened his mouth to protest but the low growl George gave him was more than enough to get him to snap his mouth shut again. “No arguments. I'll have Lafayette drive you home. Pack up your things.”

“Yes sir...” Alex turned on his heal and made to leave but George grabbed his arm before he got to the door.

“I'm worried about you Alexander...”

“Sir, I've been sick before, I'll be sick again.” Alex offered up a small smile, trying to appease. “I just need a couple days to sleep it off. I'll be back before you know it.” He made a bold move and leaned up to brush his nose over Washington's jaw. He was worried, and just doing his job as the Alpha of their little pack, trying to provide and keep Alex, and the rest of them, safe and happy.

…

Alex woke up groggy and crankier than normal the next morning, tucked up against Herc's chest with John behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist, and Lafayette sprawled out on Hercules' other side. He squirmed out from between his mates and scrambled to the bathroom for another round of vomiting. He hated it. Maybe literally everyone in his life was right and he needed to see a doctor...

“ _Mon amour, tu vas bien_?” Lafayette pulled his hair away from his face and rubbed slow, soothing circles over his lower back. Alex nodded and reached for a hand towel. “Hold on.” Lafayette stood and held the towel under the tap before handing it over. “What time is your appointment?”

“Not until noon.” Alex groaned, resting his forehead against his folded arms.

“Do you have a ride there?”

“Nah, I'll be fine to drive myself. Can you grab me a glass of water?” He didn't pick his head up until he felt a cool glass touch his hand. “ _Merci_.”

“Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can take you.” Alex chittered softly when he felt Lafayette's legs bracket his and his arms wrap around his waist, pulling him in close.

“It's fine.” He sighed, leaning back against his mate and just letting himself be held for a little while. He closed his eyes and focused on Lafayette's breathing and the way his scent wrapped around him. The soft, dry tang of red wine making him feel safe and at home. Lafayette had been with him the longest, and knew how to calm him down better than his other mates. He didn't know how he'd managed to fall asleep on the bathroom floor but he woke up feeling more rested than he had when he got out of their nest.

“You ready to get up?” Alex nodded and let Lafayette help him to his feet. “Feeling better?”

“Much. I could use a snack though. Something light. Toast.” He stretched his arms up over his head and groaned when his shoulders and back popped. His stomach wasn't churning anymore, but it felt tight, like it was in a knot. He leaned over the sink to wash his face and another scent hit him when he came up for air. Hot, sweet cinnamon. “ _Buenos d_ _í_ _as_.” He smiled when John pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“ _Buenos d_ _í_ _as._ ” John's voice was soft and sleepy. “When did you get up?”

“Around four. Got sick again. Laf came and kept me company in here.” Alex dried his face and turned to press a kiss to John's cheek. “Come join me for breakfast before you run off to work?”

“Of course. I'll be out in a minute.” Alex left him to his morning routine and made his way upstairs to met Lafayette in the kitchen, but not before leaning down to give Hercules a good morning kiss.

“Your toast, _ch_ _é_ _ri_ , and a ginger ale.” Lafayette was half dressed already and was leaning on the counter, his glasses perched low on his nose as he poured over his case notes, giving a little nod to the plate and glass at the end of the counter.

“Thank you.” Alex gave him a quick kiss and went to his breakfast, John and Hercules joining them within half an hour. He was still nibbling, looking over his own work from the day before, running his fingers back through his hair.

“You're supposed to be taking a break.” John scolded playfully, burying his face in his neck and giving his shoulder a little nip.

“I am.” Alex leaned back to look up at the other Omega, smiling.

“You're sick. Eat and go lay down.” Hercules ordered. Their resident Beta was more stern than normal in the mornings. He was cranky and Alex snickered at him for it. “I'll carry you back to bed.” He warned from where he was standing in front of the fridge.

“Don't threaten me with a good time.” Alex teased back, John snorted a laugh against his shoulder. He could almost hear Hercules rolling his eyes from the other side of the room.

 

John and Hercules left for work first, each giving Alex and Lafayette quick kisses on their way out the door. Alex stretched out on the couch, and smiled when Lafayette sat with him, letting him rest his head in his lap while they talked.

“Now are you absolutely sure you don't want me to drive you? George will understand.” Lafayette kept his voice low and ran his fingers through Alex's hair, braiding it gently.

“I'm sure.” He smiled. “I feel a lot better today. Hell I probably got rid of the last of it earlier. I'll be fine _mon amour_.”

“ _T_ _ê_ _tu_.” Lafayette scoffed and leaned down to press a kiss to Alexander's forehead. “I have to go. Please, _please_ call me if you need anything. I mean it _Alexandre_.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Be good. _Je t'aime_.”

“ _Je t'aime ch_ _é_ _ri_.” Alex pulled Lafayette in for one last kiss before he made his way out the door.

Without his mates in the house, it felt empty and far too quiet and Alex's anxiety started to skyrocket. He tried to brush off illness when it hit, but the memories of being sick with his mother were too prevalent in his mind and he couldn't shake the feeling of doom that flooded him. He spared a glance at the clock and groaned. It was only eight-thirty. He had three hours before he had to leave. Alex huffed and started on cleaning up the kitchen. It was a familiar task, a calming task. He didn't bother thinking on those feelings of ' _calm_ ' and ' _home_ ' and ' _nest_ '. It was just natural. He finished off the kitchen and made his way to the basement, smiling when the mixed scents of his mates wrapped around him and laughing when he fell into their shared bed. It surprised him, the laughter. It just bubbled out and didn't stop until he buried his face in the blankets and breathed in deep. There was the soft minty lavender of Herc, the hot cinnamon from John, and the almost lazy scent of red wine from Lafayette and even through the other three, he caught his own scent- rain. Ocean. The Islands. Together it was just... _home._

Alex made the bed with sure hands, making sure that everything was fluffed and perfect. He kept moving, cleaning as he went, but stopping dead in his tracks when he found one of George's button-downs in his own room. Another wave of panic hit and he couldn't place it. Something was out of place. He almost scampered down the stairs when it hit him. George's belongings were meant to be in the nest with everything else. When he tucked it in between the pillows and that strong leather, gun powder, _Alpha_ scent fell into place and his heart slowed back down to it's normal rate. But only for a moment before another wave of nausea hit.

He checked his phone in the bathroom, bent over the toilet- again. He had managed to eat up most of his waiting time with cleaning up the house. At least he wasn't fighting that anymore... He climbed into the shower and tried to force himself to relax, telling himself over and over that he was okay.

 

“Mr. Hamilton?” Alex looked up sharply from his phone and smiled at the nurse that was waiting for him.

“That's me.” He stood and cursed the way his hip popped but made his way to the back without complaint. The Beta that led him away from the waiting room took his vitals and made pleasant small talk, but the strange looks she kept giving his chart stirred up Alexander's anxiety again. His throat closed up and he fiddled with his ring, twisting it around his finger- wishing that he'd brought Lafayette with him.

“Well, I've got all I need.” She smiled. “I'll send your doctor in soon, okay?” Alex just nodded, he didn't trust himself to talk. He knew his voice would come out tight and cracked.

...

There was no clock in the room, there never was, and he fought the temptation to check his phone. He was trapped between the need to know the time and the aggravation that seeing time moving slowly would bring him. Before he got too fidgety, the door opened and his first instinct was to shrink away from the man that came in. He was massive, filling the space in way that he'd only seen from George or Hercules, but when he caught his scent he relaxed in his chair. Soft. Linen. Another Beta. He remembered, as he stood to shake his doctor's hand, that he had made a request to never have an Alpha as a doctor. Too many Alpha's looking down on him. Too much pressure to conform to the norm for his status.

“So. Alex. The flu huh?” His doctor, Harrison, sat on the stool and gave him an easy smile. “Lots of nausea and vomiting?”

“Yeah. It's been hanging on for about three weeks now. My mates finally convinced me to come in and get checked out.” He laughed nervously, running a hand back through his hair and smiling a little when he felt the braid that Lafayette had put there.

“Let's talk about your mates for a minute.” Harrison looked down at his clipboard. “Two other Omegas and a Beta right?”

“That's... almost right.” Alex got ready to flash a little fang if Harrison made any comments about his situation. “We recently brought an Alpha into our lives. He's integrating slowly. John's never had an Alpha in his life so he's doing his best to go slow and respect all of us.”

“That's wonderful! That was going to be my next question- if you had any prominent Alpha's in your life. I'm sure you're well aware of how much status blending affects your hormones.”

“Of course.” He nodded along. “That's why we asked George to start spending more time with us. John was a little... Unstable. The rest of us have Alpha friends but he tends to keep them at a distance. Bad experiences.”

“Gotcha. So are you on any suppressants? Birth control?” Alex swallowed a nervous chitter and wrung his hands in his lap.

“Well, yes and no. I am on a mild suppressant, it was the only one that worked well for me, and it does the job. I haven't been on any kind of birth control for years. Another doctor told me it was impossible... That I could never have children. Either fathering them or carrying them myself.”

“Well, I want to do a couple tests, but I don't think you have the flu.” Alex's heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat.

“What?”

“I think you're pregnant Alex.”

…

 

Alex paced the house that afternoon with his hands resting on his belly protectively. The tests had been run. It was confirmed. His heart was alternating between beating so fast that he thought it would burst and stopping all together when he thought about telling his mates. He'd made the phone-calls the second he got home, leaving frantic messages on four answering machines and trying not to cry while he waited.

 

“Alex! Honey, what's the matter? What happened?” Hercules and John were the first to arrive, about an hour later. Herc pulled him into a tight hug, pressing his nose into his hair and rubbing his back while he cried against his chest.

“Baby you're crying. What is it?” John's worried chitter and his shaking hands only made Alex cry harder. “What did the doctor say?”

“I- I want to wait until Lafayette and George get here.” He sniffled. John led him to the couch and Hercules went to the kitchen, from the sound of it he was filling the kettle for tea. He pressed as close to John as he could, burying his nose against his neck, taking in his scent almost greedily, it was comforting. It was _home_.

Their other two mates weren't far behind, Lafayette going straight to the couch and wrapping himself around Alex's other side while George followed more slowly. Alex realized he had never seen the Alpha nervous before. His eyes darted around the room, and there was the sour tang of fear in the air from all four of them.

“ _Alexandre, mon amour, quel est le probl_ _è_ _me_?” Lafayette toyed with the braid he had left in Alex's hair before he stood up. He could feel all of their eyes on him. He knew he was shaking while he twisted his ring. Another wave of nausea started to swell up but he swallowed it down and took a shaky breath.

“I-I went to the doctor today...” He wanted to kick himself. They knew that. Lafayette and John moved a little closer together, holding hands. Hercules watched from the chair, his hands clasped tight around his mug, and George stayed standing behind the couch, his knuckles turning white from the tight grip he had on the fabric. “I, um... I don't have the flu.” His breath was caught in his throat and he chewed at his lower lip. It was now or never. His mates, the people closest to him, the people he loved more than anything in the world were watching him, all of them holding their breath. There were tears in John's eyes. “I'm pregnant.”

XOXO

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter- CONFLICT. But also happiness. There are some tears, and some yelling. Things are said that no one really means and Lafayette- pure, perfect cinnamon roll- is our voice of reason. Nobody messes with Alexander while he's around.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks mean the world to me.  
> For daily shenanigans and headcannon talk, my ask box is always open on tumblr: alexander--reid (two dashes there, be careful)
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
